The present inventive concepts relate to memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Electronic products have been gradually reduced in overall size, despite requirements to process larger amount of data. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices used in such electronic products. As methods for increasing the degree of integration of such semiconductor devices, research into memory devices in which cell regions and/or peripheral circuit regions are formed in vertically different regions has been conducted.